Heat Wave
by BookWormNiri
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto get stuck waiting for Tsuna out in the summer heat. Yamamoto gets them ice cream and grudgingly Gokudera accepts his. But thats not ALL that happens. [ONESHOT][YAOI]


**HEAT WAVE**

**Diclaimer: do not own**

**Warning: PG for Heat, heat and more heat. And maybe a bash of playfull yaoi**

**Pairing: GokuderaxYamamoto**

**Summary: A playful oneshot/dabble about the heat and the ice cream. Un-beta'ed (sorry).  
**

* * *

Steam rose from the dark asphalt of the paved streets.

Heat distorted the crisp line of the horizon hidden by towering skyscrapers that leapt from the ground as if reaching for fresh air.

Air conditioners hummed and buzzed in every window stealing the little wind of the outside for the citizens hidden in their homes, pumping out heavy warmth into the street.

"Ahhh where's the 10th?" Gokudera Hayato asked for the hundredth time since he and Yamamoto had met up in central square, downtown. Which was five minutes ago.

Yamamoto just shrugged and offered, "Tsuna is probably still at home."

"But we were supposed to meet up today, now even," he pauses to check his watch, "no, scratch that, _five minutes ago!_" But Gokudera's tone of voice was more subdued then usual in this heat and he didn't even try to jump up from the curb he was sitting on to demonstrate his point. Instead he just flopped his head to the side lazily and squinted up at Yamamoto who was standing over him, "Why are you even here, baseball nut?" Obviously Gokudera didn't consider the baseball obsessed boy to be part of his groups of friends, his family.

"Tsuna called me too." Yamamoto replied easily, his usually smile on his face and his shoulders relaxed in a casual stance.

Gokudara just huffed but didn't protest that response, instead he scowled at the dark concrete under his sneaker soles and muttered something that sounded oddly like, "Only cause the10th asked…" under his breath.

Another minute passed. The heat seemed to stand still around then- draining their last strength and pressuring the two boys to give in and fall.

They did not fall. Or at least not in the way expected.

Yamamoto noticed an ice cream vendor coming around the corner – his cart trailing behind him, and he was off before Gokudera had even heard the first shouts of "Get your ice cold ice cream Here! ICE COLD ICE CREAM!"

Yamamoto smiled happily at the vendor as he was handed a strawberry cone. He paid and was about to leave when he caught sight of Gokudera still sitting on the curb looking at him. He gave the grey haired bomber a little wave with his cone before ordering another one in mint chocolate flavor.

Yamamoto got back to the curb they were loitering on and sat down beside the irritated grey-head, who refused to accept that his rival had gotten him ice cream. But Yamamoto persisted – until he finally got the other to submit and take the damned cone with a comment like, "Tsuna would not have wanted you to melt out here."

Gukudera just scoffed at Yamamoto but didn't throw away the cone. The heat was winning against him too and even though he was stubborn he wasn't foolish enough to refuse the cold treat.

The next minute passed in relative silence until Gakudera both couldn't take it any longer and tried to pick a fight just for the hell of it, "Why did you get my chocolate _mint _flavor anyway?" He asked with a small sneer at the Japanese boy.

Yamamoto just smiled lazily, "You don't like it?"

"Why does it matter if I like it or not!? I asked WHY you would get me mint?"

"Just felt like it was a flavor you might like." Yamamoto answered back calmly; he wasn't going to go out of his way to get into a fight over something as stupid as ice cream flavor.

Gokudera just huffed at the Japanese boy wondering why the other didn't rise up to the challenge like he would normally and glared at the green ice-cream in his hand as if it had an answer.

"Just eat the stupid ice cream Gokudera" Yamamoto prompted when he noticed the glare the other was directing at the innocent ice ream cone.

"Like I would do what you say." Gokudera snapped at the black haired boy even as he began eating. He found he actually liked mint, but he wasn't going to admit that to Yamamoto, not before hell froze over first.

Another minute passed. Relativly peacefully as both boys had their mouths busy with the ice cream and couldn't shoot snide comments. Though this mostly applied to Gokudera.

Yamamoto just relazed further and leaned back, resting his weight on his free hand. Felling perfectly comfortable there. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the grey haired Italian try to keep the ice cream from melting all over the place and only succeeding in getting an ice cream smeer on his cheek. He couldn't help but snicker at the sight…

"Don't laugh…" Gokudera growled out without looking back as he tried to wipe off the ice cream but missing the spot completely.

Yamamoto just chuckled harder and twisted and leaned over closer to the grey haired boy, who was still looking forward. With one quick swipe of the tongue the ice cream was gone from Gokudera's face and Yamamoto was back to leaning back looking relaxed.

Gokudera on the other hand was the farthest thing from relaxed. He whipped around to look at the Japanese boy who just smiled lazily back.

"W-What…? W-w-why…?" Gokudera had trouble gathering his thoughts as he stared in shock at the other boy. The other boy just smirked causing Gokudera to flush first then scowl and finally yell, "YOU BASTARD!"

He was about to launch himself at Yamamoto when they both heard a familiar, "Gokudera-kun…Yamamoto-kun." from across the square and looked to see Tsuna and Reborn walking up to them. And Gokudera had to settle for glaring at Yamamoto instead – his face red due to – he claims was - anger. Yamamoto just smirked wider and found himself enjoying that afternoon that much more.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Just a quicky for all those Gokudera x Yamamoto shippers out-there Hope you enjoyed. And please review to tell me if I managed to get them at least semi in character**


End file.
